Love Born of Hate
by Laurissy
Summary: Wow first Merlin Fanfic. This is a oneshot I've had in me for a while. Ever since seeing the first episode of the 3rd season. God these two are hot. Anyway this is how I imagine their first meeting enjoy


Love born of hate

_A/N this fanfic takes placed before Morgause's first appearance in Camelot. Also in regard to the back stories I gave to Morgause and Cenred I'm going to assume they're cannon until the show tells me otherwise. I don't think I've contradicted anything the show has said._

Cenred was annoyed as he hacked his way through the forest. The thorny branches scratched at his chainmail. The branches cracked under his feet. The horse whinnied and moaned as it struggled to get through the undergrowth.

He'd been hunting a stag on his own. He enjoyed hunting by himself. He had been king since the age of twelve. So much of his time was devoted to other people so the chance to be alone with only his prey to focus on was pretty close to heaven. Unfortunately he'd become so wrapped up in hunting he was no longer sure where he was. This was a new forest form him. He knew that home was east. So he put his prey on his horse. Turned his back to the sun and started to walk

At what he presumed to be midnight he decided to rest and make camp. Many would have been scared in his situation. It was a dark and foggy night. He was completely lost. Lastly apart from his sword he had no way to defend himself. But Cenred wasn't most men.

In fact he'd been distinguished from birth. His Father King William the feared had raised him to be the one to instil fear. King William was a great warrior but he had been scorned by many for taking on a common wife. On the one hand he was royal and determined to live up to his father's name. On the other he was desperately trying to prove himself despite his mother's blood. This mixture of pride and inadequacy was toxic and meant he often had a foul temper. In his mind there's nothing quite like anger at the world to get rid of feelings of inadequacy.

He was hungry but he didn't want to eat the stag. He knew he'd cook it terribly and after cutting it open he's have to throw the rest away. "No" he thought "I've beaten you stag and you are going to be cooked by the finest chef in the land before I eat you" He looked the stag in its cold lifeless eyes. He smiled at his victim.

After not going to sleep for several hours. He heard a song. He wasn't sure what the song was but it was beautiful. It made him get up and he walked towards it. As he got closer he noticed it was getting lighter and warmer. But the sun wasn't due for several hours and he saw no sign of a fire. This meant magic. His hand gripped his sword although he didn't believe magic was evil. He did believe that magic could be harmful to him especially in the hand of strangers.

He saw a fine table with delicacies from across the world laid upon it. There were two chairs available. A stupider man would have rushed towards the table and started wolfing down the food. But Cenred was suspicious went towards the table and pulled out a small glass circle and held it over the food.

"What are you doing" someone said.

He looked towards the voice. He saw a beautiful blonde woman with piercing eyes that looked at him with suspicion.

He smiled. "I'm seeing if my gracious host" he bowed towards the woman "is trying to kill me"

She laughed "If I wanted to kill you I would have had done it already."

"You're right" he admitted. He could fell the power emanating from the radiant beauty that stood in front of him. She was strong. "So why am I not dead and who are you"

"My name is Morgause and I don't want to kill you" she explained "We have a common enemy Uther Pendragon"

He laughed now. "Yes I imagine you are his enemy. Anyone with magic would be. Especially with a power such as yours but I suspect there's something more in your case."

Morgause frowned. Cenred realising he'd find a weakness continued. "What did he do? He killed someone close to you."

Morgause said calmly but with a hint of menace "That's enough" composing herself "Sit down, eat" She gestured towards the table. They sat down. Morgause was angry at herself. She'd shown vulnerability. Not a day went by when she didn't think about what that pig Uther Pendragon had done to her family. Her Mother was burnt alive. She was five at the time. She could still smell the burnt flesh. Her Father saw signs of magic in his daughter and feared for her life. He sent her far away. Later she learnt that Uther had killed her Father as well. Uther had sent her father into battle with 200 troops. The enemy had 5000. It was a massacre. She had to get revenge for her family. It was all she lived for. She smiled at her guest. He was the key to her revenge.

Cenred looked at his host and couldn't help but be attracted to her. Her beauty was one thing. There was also a palatable aura of danger coming from her. She had been twisted and corrupted by Uther's purge and she had become what he feared the most. A monster hell-bent on destroying everything Uther held dear. He imagined her on his bed. Her blonde hair splayed all over his pillows. Her soft skin beneath his fingers. Her eyes filling with ecstasy. He looked up. She was looking at him. He knew that some sorcerers could read minds. He smiled and tried to broadcast his fantasy to her.

Morgause had never possessed the gift of telepathy. She wished she had it now. She needed to know if Cenred could be trusted to help her. She could see lust in his eyes. "Good" she thought "It will be easier to bend him to my will" She smiled "Finished"

"Thank you that was delicious" he complimented her "I think that may be the best feast I've ever had"

"I have no interest in being your chef" she replied. Cenred could practically taste the venom emanating from those words. "I want to bring down Camelot."

"We share a goal but Camelot is not an easy target. It cannot be brought down simply because we both will it." Cenred laughed.

"I know that, but I need a partner to help me. A mighty warrior with a mighty army" Morgause said seductively "I also need someone to help me rule Camelot when it has been taken over. Someone with compatible desires to my own."

"What are those desires" the King considered. He stood up and placed himself behind her.

Morgause shivered nervously but she spoke with conviction"The legalising of all magic. A new post of high sorcerer who will be able to control all magical affairs inside the kingdom without the king's interference and the promise that my sister the Lady Morgana will not be harmed."

"Then I guess we are compatible" He leant over her. He breathed in her scent. "But what about my desires" He moved the hair away from her neck and kissed it gently.

Morgause who was trying not to be taken in by this new eroticism. He had injected into the deal. She had found him handsome. But she hadn't planned on giving herself over to him. But she'd promised long ago to do, whatever it takes. "Do you have any other desires?"

"No" he replied "not at this moment but you will find I am a man with an insatiable appetite and I have no doubt that in the future of this partnership. There will be plenty I desire from you."

She turned around to face him. "I am also sure that I will desire much more from you in our alliance." She kissed him briefly and then stood up and moved away. Cenred frowned. He was not getting what he wanted. His desire for her was intoxicating. She then a conjured a bed as if from thin air. Cenred didn't care. He lunged for her determined to take her.

They must have made love for hours before they collapsed from exhaustion. Morgause woke first. Happy that she had gained what she wanted but annoyed that she'd enjoyed fulfilling his desire so much. She hated anything that gave power over her to someone else. She had not wanted to give that away. She also hated distractions. She looked at her lover. He could be a great asset but he could also be a liability. She gathered her clothes and set off.

Cenred wasn't surprised when he woke up to find Morgause gone. No doubt she had an evil plot to plan. It was strange. All signs of her presence were gone. He was even back at his makeshift camp. If it wasn't for the very physical feeling of soreness. He might have written her of as a dream "No, she's real" he thought. "She's either going to kill me or I'm going to fall in love with her" The strange thing was as he made his way back to his castle. He didn't know which scared him more. One thing was for certain. His life was now on a different path.

_A/N and that's how love was sprung from hate. The main reason I wrote this is because I wanted more Morgause and Cenred fanfics. I think I've seen one other which is strange considering how hot they are. Seriously I love this couple. I don't really think I've done them justice in this fanfic. They are so much hotter in the show. So my main objective is to inspire new and hopefully better fanfics than this one. To spread the hotness of this ship._


End file.
